Initial blood pressure, relative weight, heart rate, family history and physical inactivity have been identified as precursors of adult hypertension in youth in longitudinal studies. Little attention has been given to the precursors of adult hyperlipidemia. In both cases there is a need to identify additional precursors in youth which will enhance the ability to identify subgroups at particularly high risk for adult hypertension and hyperlipidemia in order that hygienic preventive measures may be instituted early. Of particular interest in this regard are measures of body composition, cardiovascular fitness, vascular reactivity, and psychosocial factors. With the assistant of the University of Minnesota Alumni Office and our own records, a cohort of 200 former college students examined in 1947 at ages 17-25 will be recontacted. Subjects still resident in Minnesota or surrounding states will be asked to come to the Laboratory of Physiological Hygiene for a follow up examination, which will include assessment of blood pressure and lipid status. Baseline data on multiple variables including blood pressure, alpha and total cholesterol will be related to blood pressure and cholesterol at follow up. In addition, changes in baseline variables over the follow up period will be related to changes in blood pressure, alpha, HDL, LDL and total cholesterol using multivariate statistical techniques. The elucidation of pathogenetic mechanisms and the derivation of a more accurate predictive profile which may have preventive implications is the goal.